Battle Royale
Battle Royale is the third of the eight Season One Grand Battles, created by Schazer. The battle was originally located here. Characters Player Characters Supporting Characters The Composer - Grandmaster of Battle Royale. Describes the battle as an art project. The Creators - Other godlike beings contacted by The Composer to select beings for the contest. Stand-ins for the actual MSPA users responsible for their creation. Rounds Round 1: 1984 Dead Character: Xeno Photon The contestants were placed in the dystopian future of McBatman's MSPAFA, 1894 Quest, but devoid of people. Through the use of reality altering documents found in the Ministry of Truth they managed to destroy much of the city and turn day to night. Itzal set up a magic show full of torture devices and tried to convince Whit to gamble his life on a game. Xeno was cocky, turned into a japanese fox, and was eventually shot in the face by Mike. Round 2: The Hoodoo Dead Character: Grimm This round took place in a tall cup-shaped geological structure made of interlaced crystals which drained the characters' supernatural powers. They were told to climb to the top, as a flesh-eating mist at the bottom was slowly ascending. Once Zeke reached the top, the mist began to rise faster. Whit destroyed most of the structure to redefine what the "top" was. Itzal wounded Grimm, who unmasked himself and enveloped the entire formation, only to be shot in the eyes by Mike. Round 3: Sanctuary/Ark Dead Character: Cobra This round starts in a lush forest with a vast selection of plants from the contestants home worlds, but which is conspicuously devoid of animals. High above the forest is a zeppelin containing a vast array of animals. Itzal burns the forest down and Whit blows up the ark. In the wreckage he finds a skull which has a strange effect on animals. Cobra got burnt up in the forest fire. Round 4: Artistry Dead Character: Gadget Solune This place is a white space which can be altered through the use of drawing implements, it is drawn into the shape of a castle. Everyone gets their hands on one of the drawing implements. Itzal and Whit set up a trap room to ambush Mike and Zeke. Mike gets his legs cut off. Gadget eventually turns up and Mike kills him. Round 5: Monte Casino Dead Character: Itzal Argi This is a Cameo Round. It takes place in a posh casino owned by The Composer. The Gentlemen are forced to act as croupiers, waiters or whatever. Itzal and Whit finally bet their sanity on a game of cards. They both try to cheat. Zeke and Mike kill the other people in the casino after Mike wins a new pair of legs. Mike's body was taken over by someone claiming to be his creator. In the end Itzal went a bit power mad and Zeke stabbed him to death with a hoodoo shard. Round 6: Wainwright Omega 57 Dead Character: Zeke Adjacent to the Bubble Universe from The Battle Majestic, this round takes place in an asteroid belt around a partially terraformed planet, which was for some reason abandoned. They all fought for a bit. Mike took back control of his body and then in a confrontation with Whit Zeke let go of his anger and dissipated because it turned out he had been dead all along. Round 7: Chaos Conservatory Winner: Whit O'Donal The Composer's personal conservatory. There are all kinds of strange musical instruments that can affect reality itself. Whit confronts his creator to find out if his luck was his own. Mike seeks revenge against his creator and slows down time for a year in order to get it. Then he gets killed by Whit. Whit's reward is a wish; which he uses to erase his creator from existence. Category:Grand Battles Category:Canon Grand Battles Category:Season One Grand Battles Category:Completed Grand Battles